Italian League
The Italian League is a union of several Italian states. They function as independent countries, but they share a military and act as one in foreign policy. They retain friendly relations and mutually beneficial trading partnerships despite differing cultures and ideologies. The Italian League has several heavily urbanised cities, but outside of these it is not very urbanised. The north is generally more urbanised than the south. The Italian League is generally more magical than technological, although some states buckle this trend. The Italian League supports equal rights for Androids. Papal States The Papal States consists of much of central Italy and Romanga, and it is the dominant political and religious force within the League. Its official name is the Status Ecclesiasticus (State of the Church). Its capital is Rome. The dominant culture is Umbrian, and the ideology of the nation is theocratic traditional conservatism. The Papal States is generally more magical than technological. Naples Naples consists of southern Italy. Its official name is the Kingdom of Naples. Its capital is Naples. The dominant culture is Neapolitan, and the ideology of the nation is conservatism. Naples is generally more magical than technological, and has a large Orthodox minority. Sicily Sicily consists of Sicily (unsurprisingly). Its official name is the Republic of Sicily. Its capital is Syracuse. The dominant culture is Sicilian, and the ideology of the nation is traditional conservatism. Sicily is generally more magical than technological, and has a large Orthodox minority. Venice Venice consists of Veneto and Friuli. Its official name is the Most Serene Republic of Venice. Its capital is Venice. The dominant culture is Venetian, and the ideology of the nation is libertarianism. Venice is generally more technological than magical. Milan Milan consists of Lombardy and Emilia. Its official name is the Duchy of Milan. Its capital is Milan. The dominant culture is Lombard, and the ideology of the nation is conservatism. Milan is generally more technological than magical. Romagna Romagna consists of Emilia-Romagna. Its official name is the Republic of Romagna. Its capital is Ravenna. The dominant culture is Romagnan, and the ideology of the nation is libertarianism. Romagna is balanced between technological and magical. Piedmont Piedmont consists of Piedmont. Its official name is the Savoyard Kingdom of Piedmont-Liguria, due to the fact it is ruled by the House of Savoy. Its capital is Turin. The dominant cultures are Piedmontese, and the ideology of the nation is third position corporatism. Piedmont is generally more magical than technological. Genoa Genoa consists of Liguria. Its official name is the Republic of Genoa. Its capital is Genoa. The dominant culture is Ligurian, and the ideology of the nation is moderate third position corporatism. Genoa is balanced between magical and technological. Tuscany Tuscany consists of Tuscany. Its official name is the Tuscan Republic. Its capital is Florence. The dominant culture is Tuscan, and the ideology of the nation is liberalism. Tuscany is generally more technological than magical. Sardinia Sardinia consists of Sardinia and Corsica. Its official name is the Kingdom of Sardinia. Its capital is Cagliari. The dominant culture is Sardinian, and the ideology of the nation is traditional conservatism. Sardinia is generally more magical than technological. History Despite the best efforts of some nationalists, Italian unification was never realised, and the various Italian peoples drifted further apart as time went on. In 1999 a political union was proposed, which over time evolved into its current form. Alliances The Italian League is allied to France and generally acts in the interests of Catholics, such as in the Western War. Category:Countries